The present invention relates to translucent or clear, aqueous, concentrated, liquid softening compositions having low perfume and principal solvent levels.
Translucent or clear fabric softening compositions and methods for producing them are well know in the art. Clear fabric softeners can offer many advantages to the consumer including reduced fabric staining potential from dyes, reduced dispenser build-up or residue, increased softness, etc. However, the technical challenges associated with forming stable clear softeners including softening actives which, due to their fatty nature, are only partially water soluble at best, have not all been overcome.
Traditional liquid fabric softeners employ mechanical energy (and electrolytes) to form vesicles of the insoluble softening active into a stable dispersion. However, this technique cannot be employed for translucent or clear softeners due to the cloudy nature of these suspensions.
Clear or translucent softeners historically have generally involved high solvent levels (i.e. greater than about 20%). Despite their high solvent levels, these compositions typically performed poorly and tended to be unstable at lower temperatures, i.e., at about 40xc2x0 F. (about 4xc2x0 C.) to about 65xc2x0 F. (about 18xc2x0 C.), thickening, solidifying, or forming precipitates or gels. However, recently, compositions comprising lower amounts of specific principal solvents (solvatropes) as described hereinafter, have been disclosed. Although these compositions perform well, the high cost and low supply capacity of certain solvatropes has encumbered the formation of clear, translucent softeners as well as made them unduly costly. Thus, the need has arisen for clear softeners having reduced levels of solvatrope.
Lastly, consumer demand for products having reduced levels of perfume or fragrance ingredients is risen. Many consumers desire scent free or scent reduced products due to a perceived sensitivity by selected individuals to fragrance ingredients. Yet these same consumers desire the benefits which a fabric softener can provide.
To date, clear fabric softening products have had only limited success in providing cost effective (i.e., reduced solvatrope), reduced fragrance, compositions which have acceptable stability and clarity profiles and superior softening capability.
Accordingly, the need remains for the development of a cost effective, low solvatrope level, stable clear fabric softener, especially those having reduced levels of perfume or fragrance ingredients.
This need is met by the present invention in which clear, stable fabric softening compositions having reduced solvent levels and/or reduced perfume or fragrance ingredients and acceptable stability are provided. The compositions of the present invention impart increased softness benefits to laundered garments as opposed to traditional softener compositions, as well as superior anti-wrinkle, improved color protection, improved fiber integrity and anti-static benefits. Without wishing to be bound by theory, it has been discovered that as solvatrope level is decreased, the stability and, consequently, the clarity of a translucent softener relies upon a delicate balance of the remaining ingredients in the system which may act in conjunction with the solvatrope. Typical of this class of ingredients are the largely hydrophobic organic perfume or fragrance ingredients. Perfume or fragrance ingredients which are hydrophobic appear to act in conjunction with the solvatrope to provide stable, clear compositions. Thus, the reduction of the level of hydrophobic perfume or fragrance in a low solvatrope clear or translucent fabric softening composition may adversely affect the stability and ultimately the clarity of the composition.
It has been surprisingly discovered that the stability, and ultimately the clarity, of a reduced solvatrope, clear fabric softener may be improved by the inclusion of a principal solvent extender to replace and/or augment the reduced perfume or fragrance ingredients and to act in conjunction with the solvatrope to provide improved stability. In addition, the presence of a solvent extender may provide increased softness benefits in certain instances even in fully formulated perfume compositions.
Accordingly, it is a first embodiment of the present invention to provide a clear or translucent rinse-added fabric softening composition having reduced solvent or solvatrope levels. The composition according to the invention comprises:
Preferred embodiments include less than 2% by weight perfume and include a principal solvent extender which is a hydrophobic oil that aids in fluidizing the system which is characterized by a freezing point of less than 22xc2x0 C. for in a mixture of the principle solvent extender and 2,2,4-trimethyl-1,3-pentanediol (20%/80% by wt). Preferred systems are assumed to lower the freezing point of other principle solvent systems as well e.g. 2-ethyl-1,3-hexanediol and 1,2-hexanediol. These principal solvent extenders include materials such as benzyl benzoate, methyl esters derived from canola oil, and mixtures thereof. Alternative preferred principal solvent extenders include cumene sulfonates, xylene sulfonates, toluene sulfonates, C6-C14 sulfonates and sulfates, diamines and mixtures thereof.
The present invention relates to clear or translucent rinse-added fabric softening compositions having reduced levels of principal solvent or solvatrope and include the addition of a principal solvent or solvatrope extender which acts in conjunction with the principal solvent to form clear stable formulations. Thus, via the inclusion of the solvent extender, compositions which are clear, translucent liquids, need less principal solvent to maintain an isotropic formulation. These latter compositions may be formulated to be colorless solutions or the formulator may tint or color the compositions to satisfy the aesthetic decor indicated by the consumer. The level of principal solvent present in the compositions of the present invention is typically less than about 15%, preferably less than about 12%. In addition, the composition of the present invention may be formulated with reduced levels of perfume or fragrance ingredients, typically on the order of less than about 2.0%, more preferably less than 1.5% and most preferably less than 0.8%.
The compositions of the present invention impart increased softness benefits to laundered garments as opposed to traditional softener compositions, as well as superior anti-wrinkle, improved color protection, improved fiber integrity and anti-static benefits. With the use of the present compositions, the fabric is actually protected from damage, even in the following wash cycle. This benefit can be seen in the lack of lint in the lint filter after the fabric is dried in an automatic laundry dryer. The popularity of durable press (DP) cotton garments continues to grow. DP finishes are popular in heavy garments such as men""s slacks xe2x80x94currently representing 45% of men""s cotton slacks and 25% of all men""s slacks. DP finish contains DMDHEU crosslinked with celluloses within cotton fibers to provide easy care (less wrinkles). The crosslinking of the cellulose chains produces fiber stiffness, leading to a greater propensity to abrasion vs. non-DP garments. The result: DP garments look worn/abraded in a few laundering cycles (xe2x89xa65) vs. non DP garments. Use of products of this invention can reduce garment abrasion, especially DP treated fabrics, with the result of fabrics looking newer and lasting longer.
As defined hereinbefore, the compositions of the present invention include a principal solvent extender to enhance stability and clarity of the formulations and in certain instances provide increased softness benefits. The solvent extender is typically incorporated in amounts ranging from about 0.05% to about 10%, more preferably from about 0.5% to about 5% and most preferably from about 1% to about 4% by weight of the composition.
The principal solvent extender may include a range of materials with proviso that the material provide stability and clarity to a compositions having reduced principal solvent levels and typically reduced perfume or fragrance levels. Such materials typically include hydrophobic materials such a polar and non-polar oils, and more hydrophilic materials like hydrotropes and salts of groups IIB, III and IV of the periodic table in particular salts of groups IIB and IIIB such as aluminum, zinc, tin chloride salts, sodium EDTA, sodium DPTA, and other salts used as metal chelators.
Polar hydrophobic oils may be selected from emollients such as fatty esters, e.g. methyl oleates, derivatives of myristic acid such as isopropyl myristate, and triglycerides such as canola oil; free fatty acids such as those derived from canola oils, fatty alcohols such as oleyl alcohol, bulky esters such as benzyl benzoate and benzyl salicilate, diethyl or dibutyl phthalate; bulky alcohols or diols; and perfume oils particularly low-odor perfume oils such as linalool; mono or poly sorbitan esters; and mixtures thereof. Non-polar hydrophobic oils may be selected from petroleum derived oils such as hexane, decane, penta decane, dodecane, isopropyl citrate and perfume bulky oils such as limonene, and mixtures thereof In particular, the free fatty acids such as partially hardened canola oil may provide increased softness benefits.
Particularly preferred hydrophobic oils include the polar hydrophobic oils. In particular, polar hydrophobic oils which have a freezing point, as defined by a 20% solution of the extender in 2,2,4-trimethyl-1,3-pentanediol, of less than about 22xc2x0 C. and more preferably less than about 20xc2x0 C. Preferred oils in this class include methyl oleate, benzyl benzoate and canola oil.
Suitable hydrotropes include but are not limited to aromatics, polycyclic aromatics (as defined in Introduction to Organic Chemistry, 2nd Ed., Andrew Streitwieser, Jr. And Clayton H. Heathcock, Macmillan Publishing Co., Inc. 1981) substituted with one or more electronegative or ionic moieties (e.g. alcohols, amines, amides, carboxylic acid, carboxylates, sulfates, sulfonates, phosphates, phosphonates, phosphate esters, etc.) which may optionally be substituted with a one or more hydrocarbons, which are linear and/or branched, having less than or equal to about 10 carbons. Nonlimiting examples of such compounds include Etelsols(copyright) AX40, PT45, SC40, SC93 (Albright and Wilson), Burcofac(copyright) 6660K, Burlington Chem. Co., Inc, Additional suitable hydrotropes are compounds with one or more branched or linear hydrocarbon chains, preferrably no more than about two chains, having less than or equal to about 14 carbons on each chain and substituted with one or more electronegative or ionic moieties, as described above. Nonlimiting examples of these compounds include Alpha Step(copyright) ML40 (Stepan), Karasurf(copyright) AS-26 (Clark Chemical, Inc.), Monoteric(copyright) 1188M (Mona Industries), Ampholake(copyright) XJO (Berol Nobel AB), Glucopono(copyright) 225 (Henkel Corp./Emery Group). Suitable cationic counterions for anionic hydrotropes include, but are not limited to, groups IA and IIA of the periodic table and ammonium or ammonium compounds (e.g. iso-propyl ammonium, triethyl ammonium or triethanolammonium) and suitable anionic counterions for cationic hydrotropes may be chosen from, but are not limited to, the group of anions suitable for fabric softener actives (see below) especially sulfonate salts particularly alkali metal sulfonates and carboxylic acid derivatives such as isopropyl citrate. In particular, sodium and calcium cumene sulfonates, sodium and calcium xylene sulfonates, and sodium and calcium toluene sulfonates. Alternative hydrotropes include benzoic acid and its derivatives, salts of benzoic acid and its derivatives. Diamine compounds may also be employed particularly those having the formula:
(R1)(R2)N(CX2)nN(R3)(R4)
wherein X is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, linear or branched, substituted or unsubstituted alkyl having from 1-10 carbons atoms and substituted or unsubstituted aryl having at least 6 carbon atoms; n is an integer from 0 to 6; R1, R2, R3, and R4 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; alkyl; aryl; alkaryl; arylalkyl; hydroxyalkyl; polyhydroxyalkyl; polyalkylether having the formula xe2x80x94((CH2)yO)zR7 where R7 is hydrogen or a linear, branched, substituted or unsubstituted alkyl chain having from 1 to 10 carbon atoms and where y is an integer from 2 to 10 and z is an integer from 1 to 30; alkoxy; polyalkoxy having the formula: xe2x80x94(O(CH2)y)zR7; the group xe2x80x94C(O)R8 where R8 is alkyl; alkaryl; arylalkyl; hydroxyalkyl; polyhydroxyalkyl, polyalkylether, carboxylic acid, dicarboxylic acid, phosphonic acid and alkyl phosphonic acid as defined in R1, R2, R3, and R4; linear or branched carboxylic acid and water soluble salts thereof having the general formula xe2x80x94(CHp(R7)q)t wherein t is an integer from 1 to 5, p+q=2; dicarboxylic acid and water soluble salts thereof; linear, branched or polyfunctional substituted branched alkyldicarboxylic acids and water soluble salts thereof; phosphonic acids and water soluble salts thereof, linear, branched or polyfunctional substituted branched alkylphosponic acids and water soluble salts thereof; and CX2CX2N(R5)(R6) with no more than one of R1, R2, R3, and R4 being CX2CX2N(R5)(R6) and wherein R5 and R6 are alkyl; alkaryl; arylalkyl; hydroxyalkyl; polyhydroxyalkyl, polyalkylether, alkoxy, polyalkoxy, carboxylic acid, dicarboxylic acid, phosphonic acid and alkyl phosphonic acid as defined in R1, R2, R3, and R4; and either of R1+R3 or R4 or R2+R3 or R4 can combine to form a cyclic substituent.
Preferred diamines include those where R1, R2, R3, and R4 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl groups having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms and hydroxyalkyl groups having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms, preferably ethyl, methyl, hydroxyethyl, hydroxypropyl and isohydroxypropyl.
Additional suitable hydrophilic materials include metal chelators like, but not limited to, ethylenediaminetetraacetate (EDTA), diethylenetriaminepentaacetate (DTPA), ethylene diamine-N,Nxe2x80x2-disuccinate (EDDS), and/or citrate, both as neutral compounds or salts with cations especially, but not limited to, cations from Groups IA, IIA, VIA, VIIA, VIII, IB, and IIB of the periodic chart, for instance sodium EDTA, sodium DTPA, and calcium citrate; ammonium and ammonium are also suitable cations for anionic metal chelators. Salts can also be suitable as hydrophilc materials including, but not limited to salts of groups IIB, IIIB and IV of the periodic table, in particular, salts of groups IIB and IIIB such as aluminum, zinc, and tin chloride salts are also useful.
It should also be understood that a suitable principle solvent extender system may also be considered to comprise any combinations of all principle solvent extenders listed above.
The preferred fabric softening actives according to the present invention are amines having the formula: 
quaternary ammonium compounds having the formula: 
and mixtures thereof, wherein each R is independently C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 hydroxyalkyl, benzyl, and mixtures thereof; R1 is preferably C11-C22 linear alkyl, C11-C22 branched alkyl, C11-C22 linear alkenyl, C11-C22 branched alkenyl, and mixtures thereof, Q is a carbonyl moiety independently selected from the units having the formula: 
wherein R2 is hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, preferably hydrogen; R3 is C1-C4 alkyl, preferably hydrogen or methyl; preferably Q has the formula: 
X is a softener compatible anion, preferably the anion of a strong acid, for example, chloride, bromide, methylsulfate, ethylsulfate, sulfate, nitrate and mixtures thereof, more preferably chloride and methyl sulfate. The anion can also, but less preferably, carry a double charge, in which case X(xe2x88x92) represents half a group. The index m has a value of from 1 to 3; the index n has a value of from 1 to 4, preferably 2 or 3, more preferably 2.
One embodiment of the present invention provides for amines and quaternized amines having two or more different values for the index n per molecule, for example, a softener active prepared from the starting amine methyl(3-aminopropyl)(2-hydroxyethyl)amine.
More preferred softener actives according to the present invention have the formula: 
wherein the unit having the formula: 
is a fatty acyl moiety. Suitable fatty acyl moieties for use in the softener actives of the present invention are derived from sources of triglycerides including tallow, vegetable oils and/or partially hydrogenated vegetable oils including inter alia canola oil, safflower oil, peanut oil, sunflower oil, corn oil, soybean oil, tall oil, rice bran oil.
The R1 units are typically mixtures of linear and branched chains of both saturated and unsaturated aliphatic fatty acids, an example of which (canola oil), is described in Table I herein below. Nonlimiting examples of fatty acids are listed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,990 at column 4, lines 45-66.
The formulator, depending upon the desired physical and performance properties of the final fabric softener active, can choose any of the above mentioned sources of fatty acyl moieties, or alternatively, the formulator can mix sources of triglyceride to form a xe2x80x9ccustomized blendxe2x80x9d with the C18:3 being preferred. However, those skilled in the art of fats and oils recognize that the fatty acyl composition may vary, as in the case of vegetable oil, from crop to crop, or from variety of vegetable oil source to variety of vegetable oil source. DEQA""s which are prepared using fatty acids derived from natural sources are preferred.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention provides softener actives comprising R1 units which have at least about 3%, preferably at least about 5%, more preferably at least about 10%, most preferably at least about 15% C11-C22 alkenyl, including polyalkenyl (polyunsaturated) units inter alia oleic, linoleic, linolenic.
For the purposes of the present invention the term xe2x80x9cmixed chain fatty acyl unitsxe2x80x9d is defined as xe2x80x9ca mixture of fatty acyl units comprising alkyl and alkenyl chains having from 10 carbons to 22 carbon atoms including the carbonyl carbon atom, and in the case of alkenyl chains, from one to three double bonds, preferably all double bonds in the cis configurationxe2x80x9d. With regard to the R1 units of the present invention, it is preferred that at least a substantial percentage of the fatty acyl groups are unsaturated, e.g., from about 25%, preferably from about 50% to about 70%, preferably to about 65%. The total level of fabric softening active containing polyunsaturated fatty acyl groups can be from about 3%, preferably from about 5%, more preferably from about 10% to about 30%, preferably to about 25%, more preferably to about 18%. As stated herein above cis and trans isomers can be used, preferably with a cis/trans ratio is of from 1:1, preferably at least 3:1, and more preferably from about 4:1 to about 50:1, more preferably about 20:1, however, the minimum being 1:1.
The level of unsaturation contained within the tallow, canola, or other fatty acyl unit chain can be measured by the Iodine Value (IV) of the corresponding fatty acid, which in the present case should preferably be in the range of from 5 to 100 with two categories of compounds being distinguished, having a IV below or above 25.
Indeed, for compounds having the formula: 
derived from tallow fatty acids, when the Iodine Value is from 5 to 25, preferably 15 to 20, it has been found that a cis/trans isomer weight ratio greater than about 30/70, preferably greater than about 50/50 and more preferably greater than about 70/30 provides optimal concentrability.
For compounds of this type made from tallow fatty acids having a Iodine Value of above 25, the ratio of cis to trans isomers has been found to be less critical unless very high concentrations are needed. A further preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises DEQA""s wherein the average Iodine Value for R1 is approximately 45.
The R1 units suitable for use in the isotropic liquids present invention can be further characterized in that the Iodine Value (IV) of the parent fatty acid, said IV is preferably from about 10, more preferably from about 50, most preferably from about 70, to a value of about 140, preferably to about 130, more preferably to about 115. However, formulators, depending upon which embodiment of the present invention they choose to execute, may wish to add an amount of fatty acyl units which have Iodine Values outside the range listed herein above. For example, xe2x80x9chardened stockxe2x80x9d (IV less than or equal to about 10) may be combined with the source of fatty acid admixture to adjust the properties of the final softener active.
A preferred source of fatty acyl units, especially fatty acyl units having branching, for example, xe2x80x9cGuerbet branchingxe2x80x9d, methyl, ethyl, etc. units substituted along the primary alkyl chain, synthetic sources of fatty acyl units are also suitable. For example, the formulator may with to add one or more fatty acyl units having a methyl branch at a xe2x80x9cnon-naturally occurringxe2x80x9d position, for example, at the third carbon of a C17 chain. What is meant herein by the term xe2x80x9cnon-naturally occurringxe2x80x9d is xe2x80x9cacyl units which are not found in significant (greater than about 0.1%) quantities is common fats and oils which serve as feedstocks for the source of triglycerides described herein.xe2x80x9d If the desired branched chain fatty acyl unit is unavailable from readily available natural feedstocks, therefore, synthetic fatty acid can be suitably admixed with other synthetic materials or with other natural triglyceride derived sources of acyl units.
Amines which can be used to prepare the preferred fabric softening actives of the present invention have the formula: 
wherein R is the same as defined herein above; each Z is independently selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94CHR3OH, xe2x80x94CH(OH)CH2OH, xe2x80x94NH2, and mixtures thereof; preferably xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94NH2, and mixtures thereof; R3 is C1-C4 alkyl, preferably methyl; the indices m and n are the same as defined hereinabove.
Non-limiting examples of preferred amines which are used to form the DEQA fabric softening actives according to the present invention include methyl bis(2-hydroxyethyl)amine having the formula: 
methyl bis(2-hydroxypropyl)amine having the formula: 
methyl(3-aminopropyl)(2-hydroxyethyl)amine having the formula: 
methyl bis(2-aminoethyl)amine having the formula: 
triethanol amine having the formula: 
bis(2-aminoethyl)ethanolamine having the formula: 
The above examples include symmetrical as well as unsymmetrical and mixed amines. For the purposes of the present invention the term xe2x80x9cmixedxe2x80x9d amine is defined as xe2x80x9camines having different carbon chain lengths on two or more branchesxe2x80x9d, that is the value of the index n is different from chain to chain. An example of a mixed amine is methyl (3-aminopropyl)(2-hydroxyethyl)amine. For the purposes of the present invention the term xe2x80x9cunsymmetrical aminexe2x80x9d is defined as xe2x80x9camines having different substituents from one chain to the nextxe2x80x9d, that is one chain may comprise a hydroxy unit, while another chain may comprise an amine unit.
For the purposes of the present invention, R moieties which are introduced during the quaternization step are preferably methyl. In the case of amines having the formula: 
R is preferably the same moiety (i.e. methyl) which is introduced during the quaternization step. For example, a methyl amine having the formula: 
after reaction with a suitable source of fatty acyl units, is preferably quaternized to the softener active having the general formula: 
In one embodiment of the present invention, the fabric softening active precursor amine mixture is not fully quaternized, that is, some free amine having the general formula: 
is still present in the final fabric softener mixture.
A yet further embodiment of the present invention comprises an amine of the formula: 
wherein not all of the Z units are fully reacted with a fatty acyl moiety thereby leaving an amount of amine and/or quaternized ammonium compound in the final fabric softener active admixture having one or more Z units unreacted and thereby not transformed into an ester or amide.
In a still further embodiment of the present invention comprises an amine of the formula: 
wherein R1 is independently selected and defined as above, R is defined as above, Q is independently selected and defined as above and n is independently selected and defined as above. In alternative embodiments, this compound may be quaternized as disclosed above.
The following are examples of preferred softener actives according to the present invention.
N,N-di(tallowyl-oxy-ethyl)-N,N-dimethyl ammonium chloride;
N,N-di(canolyl-oxy-ethyl)-N,N-dimethyl ammonium chloride;
N,N-di(tallowyl-oxy-ethyl)-N-methyl, N-(2-hydroxyethyl) ammonium methyl sulfate;
N,N-di(canolyl-oxy-ethyl)-N-methyl, N-(2-hydroxyethyl) ammonium methyl sulfate;
N,N-di(tallowylamidoethyl)-N-methyl, N-(2-hydroxyethyl) ammonium methyl sulfate;
N,N-di(2-tallowyloxy-2-oxo-ethyl)-N,N-dimethyl ammonium chloride;
N,N-di(2-canolyloxy-2-oxo-ethyl)-N,N-dimethyl ammonium chloride;
N,N-di(2-tallowyloxyethylcarbonyloxyethyl)-N,N-dimethyl ammonium chloride;
N,N-di(2-canolyloxyethylcarbonyloxyethyl)-N,N-dimethyl ammonium chloride;
N-(2-tallowoyloxy-2-ethyl)-N-(2-tallowyloxy-2-oxo-ethyl)-N,N-dimethyl ammonium chloride;
N-(2-canolyloxy-2-ethyl)-N-(2-canolyloxy-2-oxo-ethyl)-N,N-dimethyl ammonium chloride;
N,N,N-tri(tallowyl-oxy-ethyl)-N-methyl ammonium chloride;
N,N,N-tri(canolyl-oxy-ethyl)-N-methyl ammonium chloride;
N-(2-tallowyloxy-2-oxoethyl)-N-(tallowyl)-N,N-dimethyl ammonium chloride;
N-(2-canolyloxy-2-oxoethyl)-N-(canolyl)-N,N-dimethyl ammonium chloride;
1,2-ditallowyloxy-3-N,N,N-trimethylammoniopropane chloride; and
1,2-dicanolyloxy-3-N,N,N-trimethylammoniopropane chloride;
N-tallowyl-oxyethyl-N-tallowyl-amidopropyl-N-methylamine
N-tallowyl-oxyethyl-N-tallowyl-amidopropyl-N,N-dimethyl ammonium chloride;
and mixtures of the above actives.
Particularly preferred is N,N-di(tallowoyl-oxy-ethyl)-N,N-dimethyl ammonium chloride, where the tallow chains are at least partially unsaturated and N,N-di(canoloyl-oxy-ethyl)-N,N-dimethyl ammonium chloride, N,N-di(tallowyl-oxy-ethyl)-N-methyl, N-(2-hydroxyethyl) ammonium methyl sulfate; N,N-di(canolyl-oxy-ethyl)-N-methyl, N-(2-hydroxyethyl) ammonium methyl sulfate; and mixtures thereof.
Still other suitable quaternary ammonium fabric softening compounds for use herein are cationic nitrogenous salts having two or more long chain acyclic aliphatic C8-C22 hydrocarbon groups or one said group and an arylalkyl group which can be used either alone or as part of a mixture are selected from the group consisting of:
(i) acyclic quaternary ammonium salts having the formula: 
wherein R4 is an acyclic aliphatic C8-C22 hydrocarbon group, R5 is a C1-C4 saturated alkyl or hydroxyalkyl group, R8 is selected from the group consisting of R4 and R5 groups, and Axe2x88x92 is an anion defined as above;
(ii) diamino alkoxylated quaternary ammonium salts having the formula: 
xe2x80x83wherein n is equal to 1 to about 5, and R1, R2, R5 and Axe2x88x92 are as defined above;
(iii) mixtures thereof.
Examples of the above class cationic nitrogenous salts are the well-known dialkyldimethylammonium salts such as ditallowdimethylammonium chloride, ditallowdimethylammonium methylsulfate, di(hydrogenatedtallowalkyl)dimethylammonium chloride, distearyldimethylammonium chloride, dibehenyldimethylammonium chloride. Di(hydrogenatedtallowalkyl)di methylammonium chloride and ditallowdimethylammonium chloride are preferred. Examples of commercially available dialkyldimethyl ammonium salts usable in the present invention are di(hydrogenatedtallow)dimethylammonium chloride (trade name Adogen(copyright) 442), ditallowdimethylammonium chloride (trade name Adogen(copyright) 470, Praepagen(copyright) 3445), distearyl dimethylammonium chloride (trade name Arosurf(copyright) TA-100), all available from Witco Chemical Company. Dibehenyldimethylammonium chloride is sold under the trade name Kemamine Q-2802C by Humko Chemical Division of Witco Chemical Corporation.
Dimethylstearylbenzyl ammonium chloride is sold under the trade names Varisoft(copyright) SDC by Witco Chemical Company and Ammonyx(copyright) 490 by Onyx Chemical Company. Other preferred materials include Varisoft(copyright) 222 and Varisoft(copyright) 110
Suitable amine fabric softening compounds for use herein, which may be in amine form or cationic form are selected from:
(i) Reaction products of higher fatty acids with a polyamine selected from the group consisting of hydroxyalkylalkylenediamines and dialkylenetriamines and mixtures thereof These reaction products are mixtures of several compounds in view of the multi-functional structure of the polyamines.
The preferred Component (i) is a nitrogenous compound selected from the group consisting of the reaction product mixtures or some selected components of the mixtures.
One preferred Component (i) are reaction products of substantially unsaturated and/or branched chain higher fatty acids with dialkylenetriamines in, e.g., a molecular ratio of about 2:1, said reaction products containing compounds of the formula:
R1xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R1
wherein each R1 and R2 are defined as above, and subsequently neutralized with an acid having the anion Xxe2x88x92.
An example of Component (i) is reaction products of oleic acids with diethylenetriamine in a molecular ratio of about 2:1, said reaction product mixture containing N,Nxe2x80x3-dioleoyldiethylenetriamine with the formula:
R1xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R1
wherein R1xe2x80x94C(O) is oleoyl group of a commercially available oleic acid derived from a vegetable or animal source, such as Emersol(copyright) 223LL or Emersol(copyright) 7021, available from Henkel Corporation, and R2 and R3 are divalent ethylene groups.
Another preferred component (i) is a compound of formula:
[R1xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x94R2xe2x80x94NRHxe2x80x94R2xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R1]+Axe2x88x92
wherein each R, R1, R2, and Axe2x88x92 are defined as above.
An example of Compound (i) is a difatty amidoamine based softener having the formula:
[R1xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94NH(CH2CH2OH)xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R1]+Clxe2x88x92
wherein R1xe2x80x94C(O) is oleoyl group.
Still another preferred component (i) is a compound selected from the group consisting of substituted imidazoline compounds having the formula: 
wherein R7 is an acyclic aliphatic C15-C21 hydrocarbon group and R8 is a divalent C1-C3 alkylene group.
Component (i) materials are commercially available as: Mazamide(copyright) 6, sold by Mazer Chemicals, or Ceranine(copyright) HC, sold by Sandoz Colors and Chemicals; stearic hydroxyethyl imidazoline sold under the trade names of Alkazine(copyright) ST by Alkaril Chemicals, Inc., or Schercozoline(copyright) S by Scher Chemicals, Inc.; N,Nxe2x80x3-ditallowalkoyldiethylenetriamine; 1-tallowamidoethyl-2-tallowimidazoline (wherein in the preceding structure R1 is an aliphatic C15-C17 hydrocarbon group and R8 is a divalent ethylene group).
Certain of the Components (i) can also be first dispersed in a Bronsted acid dispersing aid having a pKa value of not greater than about 4; provided that the pH of the final composition is not greater than about 6. Some preferred dispersing aids are hydrochloric acid, phosphoric acid, or methylsulfonic acid.
Both N,Nxe2x80x3-ditallowalkoyldiethylenetriamine and 1-tallow(amidoethyl)-2-tallowimidazoline are reaction products of tallow fatty acids and diethylenetriamine, and are precursors of the cationic fabric softening agent methyl-1-tallowamidoethyl-2-tallowimidazolinium methylsulfate (see xe2x80x9cCationic Surface Active Agents as Fabric Softeners,xe2x80x9d R. R. Egan, Journal of the American Oil Chemicals"" Society, January 1978, pages 118-121). N,Nxe2x80x3-ditallow alkoyldiethylenetriamine and 1-tallowamidoethyl-2-tallowimidazoline can be obtained from Witco Chemical Company as experimental chemicals. Methyl-1-tallowamidoethyl-2-tallowimidazolinium methylsulfate is sold by Witco Chemical Company under the tradename Varisoft(copyright) 475.
(ii)xe2x80x94softener having the formula: 
xe2x80x83wherein each R2 is a C1-6 alkylene group, preferably an ethylene group; and G is an oxygen atom or an xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x94 group; and each R, R1, R2 and R5 have the definitions given above and Axe2x88x92 has the definitions given above for Xxe2x88x92.
An example of Compound (ii) is 1-oleylamidoethyl-2-oleylimidazolinium chloride wherein R1 is an acyclic aliphatic C15-C17 hydrocarbon group, R2 is an ethylene group, G is a NH group, R5 is a methyl group and Axe2x88x92 is a chloride anion.
(iii)xe2x80x94the reaction product of substantially unsaturated and/or branched chain higher fatty acid with triethanolamine, and subsequently neutralized with an acid having the anion Axe2x88x92.
An example of Compound (iii) is reaction products of oleic acids with N-2-hydroxyethylethylenediamine in a molecular ratio of about 2:1, said reaction product mixture containing a compound of the formula:
R1xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94N(CH2CH2OH)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R1
wherein R1xe2x80x94C(O) is oleoyl group of a commercially available oleic acid derived from a vegetable or animal source, such as Emersol(copyright) 223LL or Emersol(copyright) 7021, available from Henkel Corporation.
(iv) softener having the formula: 
xe2x80x83wherein R, R1, R2, and Axe2x88x92 are defined as above.
An example of Compound (iv) is the compound having the formula: 
wherein R1 is derived from oleic acid.
Additional fabric softening agents useful herein are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,269 Trinh et al., issued Apr. 28, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,335, Burns, issued Mar. 27, 1984; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,870, Edwards et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,151, Cambre; U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,075, Bernardino; U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,164, Davis; U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,578, Verbruggen; U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,076, Wiersema et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,016, Rudkin, et al.; and European Patent Application publication No. 472,178, by Yamamura et al., all of said documents being incorporated herein by reference. The additional softener actives herein are preferably those that are highly unsaturated versions of the traditional softener actives, i.e., di-long chain alkyl nitrogen derivatives, normally cationic materials, such as dioleyldimethylammonium chloride and imidazolinium compounds as described hereinafter. Examples of more biodegradable fabric softeners can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,408,361, Mannheimer, issued Oct. 29, 1968; U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,045, Kubo et al., issued Nov. 24, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,451, Pracht et al., issued Nov. 11, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,489, Pracht et al., issued Nov. 28, 1979; U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,424, Berg et al., issued Sep. 5, 1972; U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,485, Baumann et al., issued Dec. 5, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,604, Elster et al., issued Jul. 17, 1979; U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,593, Wechsler et al., issued Feb. 19, 1980; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,391, Hoffman et al., issued Jul. 13, 1982, said patents being incorporated herein by reference.
Of course, the term xe2x80x9csoftening activexe2x80x9d can also encompass mixed softening active agents.
Preferred among the classes of softener compounds disclosed herein before are the diester or diamido quaternary ammonium fabric softening active compound (DEQA).
The amount of fabric softening active present in the compositions of the present invention is at least about 1%, preferably from about 10%, more preferably from about 20% to about 80%, more preferably to about 60% by weight, of the composition. Most preferred in the composition are levels of from about 20% to about 45% by weight fabric softening active.
The level of principal solvent present in the compositions of the present invention is typically less than about 15%, preferably less than about 12%, most preferably less than about 10% by weight. Some embodiments of the present invention may comprise no principal solvent.
The principal solvents of the present invention are primarily used to obtain liquid compositions having sufficient clarity and viscosity. Principal solvents must also be selected to minimize solvent odor impact in the composition. For example, isopropyl alcohol is not an effective principal solvent in that it does not serve to produce a composition having suitable viscosity. Isopropanol also fails as a suitable principal solvent because it has a relatively strong odor.
Principal solvents are also selected for their ability to provide stable compositions at low temperatures, preferably compositions comprising suitable principal solvents are clear or translucent down to about 4xc2x0 C. and have the ability to fully recover their clarity if stored as low as about 7xc2x0 C.
The principal solvents according to the present invention are selected base upon their octanol/water partition coefficient (P). The octanol/water partition coefficient is a measure of the ratio of the concentrations of a particular principal solvent in octanol and water at equilibrium. The partition coefficients are conveniently expressed and reported as their logarithm to the base 10; logP.
The logP of many principal solvent species has been reported; for example, the Ponmona92 database, available from Daylight Chemical Information Systems, Inc.(Daylight CIS), contains many, along with citations to the original literature.
However, the logP values are most conveniently calculated by the xe2x80x9cCLOGPxe2x80x9d program, also available from Daylight CIS. This program also lists experimental logP values when they are available in the Pomona92 database. The xe2x80x9ccalculated logPxe2x80x9d (ClogP) is determined by the fragment approach of Hansch and Leo ( cf., A. Leo, in Comprehensive Medicinal Chemistry, Vol. 4, C. Hansch, P. G. Sammens, J. B. Taylor and C. A. Ransden, Eds., p. 295, Pergamon Press, 1990, incorporated herein by reference). The fragment approach is based on the chemical structure of each HR species, and takes into account the numbers and types of atoms, the atom connectivity, and chemical bonding. ClogP values are the most reliable and widely used estimates for octanol water partitioning. It will be understood by those skilled in the art that experimental log P values could also be used. Experimental log P values represent a less preferred embodiment of the invention. Where experimental log P values are used, the one hour log P values are preferred. Other methods that can be used to compute ClogP include, e.g., Crippen""s fragmentation method as disclosed in J. Chem. Inf. Comput. Sci., 27a,21 (1987); Viswanadhan""s fragmentation method as disclosed in J. Chem. Inf. Comput. Sci., 29, 163 (1989); and Broto""s method as disclosed in Eur. J. Med. Chem.xe2x80x94Chim. Theor., 19, 71 (1984).
The principal solvents suitable for use in the present invention are selected from those having a ClogP of from about 0.15 to about 1, preferably from about 0.15 to about 0.64, more preferably from about 0.25 to about 0.62, most preferably form about 0.4 to about 0.6. Preferably the principal solvent is at least to some degree an asymmetric molecule, preferably having a melting, or solidification point which allows the principal solvent to be liquid at or near room temperature. Low molecular weight principal solvents may be desirable for some embodiments. More preferred molecules are highly asymmetrical.
However, highly symmetrical molecules inter alia 1,7-heptandiol, 1.4-bis(hydroxymethyl)cyclohexane, and cyclohexane, have a center of symmetry which precludes their use as suitable principal solvents even thought they have CloP values which fall within the desired range.
The most preferred principal solvents can be identified by the appearance of the softener vesicles, as observed via electron microscopy of the compositions that have been diluted to the concentration used in the rinse. These dilute compositions appear to have dispersions of fabric softener that exhibit a more unilamellar appearance than conventional fabric softener compositions.
Preferred principal solvents include mono-alcohols, C6 diols, C7 diols, the isomers of octanediol, derivatives of butanediol, the isomers of trimethylpentanediol, the isomers of ethylmethylpentanediol, the isomers of propylpentanediol, the isomers of dimethylhexanediol, the isomers of ethylhexanediol, the isomers of methylheptanediol, the isomers of octanediol, the isomers of nonanediol, alkyl glyceryl ethers, di(hydroxy alkyl) ethers, aryl glyceryl ethers, the derivatives of alicyclic diols, derivatives of alkoxylated C3-C7 diols, aryl diols, and mixtures thereof as disclosed in WO97/03 169 xe2x80x9cConcentrated, Stable, Preferably Clear, Fabric Softening Compositionxe2x80x9d incorporated herein by reference.
Nonlimiting examples of preferred principal solvents include 1,2-hexanediol, 2-ethyl-1,3-hexanediol, alcohol ethoxylates of 2-ethyl-1,3-hexanediol, 2,2,4-trimethyl-1,3-pentanediol, alcohol ethoxylates of 2,2,4-trimethyl-1,3-pentanediol, phenoxyethanol, 1,2-cyclohexanedimethanol, and mixtures thereof.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention is the combination of certain principal solvents. Non-limiting examples of preferred combinations include 2,2,4-trimethyl-1,3-pentanediol (TMPD) in combination with 1,2-hexanediol, 2-ethyl-1,3-hexanediol, or mixtures thereof These solvent combinations provide increased phase stability across storage temperatures and filly recoverable compositions from below the water freezing point.
For the preceding ester fabric softening agents, the pH of the compositions herein is an important parameter of the present invention. Indeed, it influences the stability of the quaternary ammonium or amine precursors compounds, especially in prolonged storage conditions.
The pH, as defined in the present context, is measured in the neat compositions at 20xc2x0 C. While these compositions are operable at pH of less than about 6.0, for optimum hydrolytic stability of these compositions, the neat pH, measured in the above-mentioned conditions, must preferably be in the range of from about 2.0 to about 5, preferably in the range of 2.5 to 4.5, preferably about 2.5 to about 3.5. The pH of these compositions herein can be regulated by the addition of a Bronsted acid.
Examples of suitable acids include the inorganic mineral acids, carboxylic acids, in particular the low molecular weight (C1-C5) carboxylic acids, and alkylsulfonic acids. Suitable inorganic acids include HCl, H2SO4, HNO3 and H3PO4. Suitable organic acids include formic, acetic, citric, methylsulfonic and ethylsulfonic acid. Preferred acids are citric, hydrochloric, phosphoric, formic, methylsulfonic acid, and benzoic acids.
The compositions of the present invention may also optionally, but preferably comprise, one or more electrolytes for control of phase stability, viscosity, and/or clarity. For example, the presence of certain electrolytes inter alia calcium chloride, magnesium chloride may be key to insuring initial product clarity and low viscosity, or may affect the dilution viscosity. Not wishing to be limited by theory, but only wishing to provide an example of a circumstance wherein the formulator must insure proper dilution viscosity, includes the following example. Liquid fabric softener compositions can be introduced into the rinse phase of laundry operations via an article of manufacture designed to dispense a measured amount of said composition. Typically the article of manufacture is a dispenser which delivers the softener active only during the rinse cycle. An electrolyte may be added to the compositions of the present invention to insure phase stability and prevent the diluted softener composition from xe2x80x9cgelling outxe2x80x9d or from undergoing an undesirable or unacceptable viscosity increase. Prevention of gelling or formation of a xe2x80x9cswelledxe2x80x9d, high viscosity solution insures thorough delivery of the softener composition.
However, those skilled in the art of fabric softener compositions will recognize that the level of electrolyte is also influenced by other factors inter alia the type of fabric softener active, the amount of principal solvent, and the level and type of nonionic surfactant discussed infra. For example, triethanol amine derived ester quaternary amines suitable for use as softener actives according to the present invention are typically manufactured in such a way as to yield a distribution of mono-, di-, and tri-esterified quaternary ammonium compounds and amine precursors. Therefore, as in this example, the variability in the distribution of mono-, di-, and tri-esters and amines may predicate a different level of electrolyte. Therefore, the formulator must consider all of the ingredients, namely, softener active, nonionic surfactant, the principal solvent type and level, as well as level and identity of adjunct ingredients before selecting the type and/or level of electrolyte A wide variety of ionizable salts can be used. Examples of suitable salts include a wide variety of anions including phosphates, nitrates, sulfates, etc. and the halides of the Group IA and IIA metals of the Periodic Table of the elements, e.g., calcium chloride, sodium chloride, potassium bromide, and lithium chloride. In addition, non-metal salts such as ammonium salts may also be included. The ionizable salts are particularly useful during the process of mixing the ingredients to make the compositions herein, and later to obtain the desired viscosity. The amount of ionizable salts used depends on the amount of active ingredients used in the compositions and can be adjusted according to the desires of the formulator. Typical levels of salts used to control the composition viscosity are from about 20 to about 10,000 parts per million (ppm), preferably from about 20 to about 5,000 ppm, of the composition.
Alkylene polyammonium salts can be incorporated into the composition to give viscosity control in addition to or in place of the water-soluble, ionizable salts above, In addition, these agents can act as scavengers, forming ion pairs with anionic detergent carried over from the main wash, in the rinse, and on the fabrics, and can improve softness performance. These agents can stabilized the viscosity over a broader range of temperature, especially at low temperatures, compared to the inorganic electrolytes. Specific examples of alkylene polyammonium salts include L-lysine, monohydrochloride and 1,5-diammonium 2-methyl pentane dihydrochloride.
The present invention can contain any softener compatible perfume or fragrance ingredient. Suitable perfumes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,138, said patent being incorporated herein by reference. Perfume can be present at a level of from 0% to 10%. However, the composition herein preferably comprise reduced or minimized perfume levels and even include perfume compositions. Thus, preferred compositions include less than about 2.0%, more preferably less than 1.5%, and most preferably less than 0.8% perfume or fragrance ingredients in the finished composition.
As used herein, perfume includes fragrant substance or mixture of substances including natural (i.e., obtained by extraction of flowers, herbs, leaves, roots, barks, wood, blossoms or plants), artificial (i.e., a mixture of different nature oils or oil constituents) and synthetic (i.e., synthetically produced) odoriferous substances. Such materials are often accompanied by auxiliary materials, such as fixatives, extenders, stabilizers and solvents. These auxiliaries are also included within the meaning of xe2x80x9cperfumexe2x80x9d, as used herein. Typically, perfumes are complex mixtures of a plurality of organic compounds.
Examples of perfume ingredients useful in the perfumes of the present invention compositions include, but are not limited to, hexyl cinnamic aldehyde; amyl cinnamic aldehyde; amyl salicylate; hexyl salicylate; terpineol; 3,7-dimethyl-cis-2,6-octadien-1-ol; 2,6-dimethyl-2-octanol; 2,6-dimethyl-7-octen-2-ol; 3,7-dimethyl-3-octanol; 3,7-dimethyl-trans-2,6-octadien-1-ol; 3,7-dimethyl-6-octen-1-ol; 3,7-dimethyl-1-octanol; 2-methyl-3-(para-tert-butylphenyl)-propionaldehyde; 4-(4-hydroxy-4-methylpentyl)-3-cyclohexene-1-carboxaldehyde; tricyclodecenyl propionate; tricyclodecenyl acetate; anisaldehyde; 2-methyl-2-(para-iso-propylphenyl)-propionaldehyde; ethyl-3-methyl-3-phenyl glycidate; 4-(para-hydroxyphenyl)-butan-2-one; 1-(2,6,6-trimethyl-2-cyclohexen-1-yl)-2-buten-1-one; para-methoxyacetophenone; para-methoxy-alpha-phenylpropene; methyl-2-n-hexyl-3-oxo-cyclopentane carboxylate; undecalactone gamma.
Additional examples of fragrance materials include, but are not limited to, orange oil; lemon oil; grapefruit oil; bergamot oil; clove oil; dodecalactone gamma; methyl-2-(2-pentyl-3-oxo-cyclopentyl) acetate; beta-naphthol methylether; methyl-beta-naphthylketone; coumarin; decylaldehyde; benzaldehyde; 4-tert-butylcyclohexyl acetate; alpha,alpha-dimethylphenethyl acetate; methylphenylcarbinyl acetate; Schiff""s base of 4-(4-hydroxy4-methylpentyl)-3-cyclohexene-1-carboxaldehyde and methyl anthranilate; cyclic ethyleneglycol diester of tridecandioic acid; 3,7-dimethyl-2,6-octadiene-1-nitrile; ionone gamma methyl; ionone alpha; ionone beta; petitgrain; methyl cedrylone; 7-acetyl-1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8-octahydro-1,1,6,7-tetramethyl-naphthalene; ionone methyl; methyl-1,6,1 0-trimethyl-2,5,9-cyclododecatrien-1-yl ketone; 7-acetyl-1,1,3,4,4,6-hexamethyl tetralin; 4-acetyl-6-tert-butyl-1,1-dimethyl indane; benzophenone; 6-acetyl-1,1,2,3,3,5-hexamethyl indane; 5-acetyl-3-isopropyl-1,1,2,6-tetramethyl indane; 1-dodecanal; 7-hydroxy-3,7-dimethyl octanal; 10-undecen-1-al; iso-hexenyl cyclohexyl carboxaldehyde; formyl tricyclodecan; cyclopentadecanolide; 16-hydroxy-9-hexadecenoic acid lactone; 1,3,4,6,7,8-hexahydro-4,6,6,7,8,8-hexamethylcyclopenta-gamma-2-benzopyrane; ambroxane; dodecahydro-3a,6,6,9a-tetramethylnaphtho-[2,1b]furan; cedrol; 5-(2,2,3-trimethylcyclopent-3-enyl)-3-methylpentan-2-ol; 2-ethyl-4-(2,2,3-trimethyl-3-cyclopenten-1-yl)-2-buten-1-ol; caryophyllene alcohol; cedryl acetate; para-tert-butylcyclohexyl acetate; patchouli; olibanum resinoid; labdanum; vetivert; copaiba balsam; fir balsam; and condensation products of: hydroxycitronellal and methyl anthranilate; hydroxycitronellal and indol; phenyl acetaldehyde and indol; 4-(4-hydroxy-4-methyl pentyl)-3-cyclohexene-1-carboxaldehyde and methyl anthranilate. More examples of perfume components are geraniol; geranyl acetate; linalool; linalyl acetate; tetrahydrolinalool; citronellol; citronellyl acetate; dihydromyrcenol; dihydromyrcenyl acetate; tetrahydromyrcenol; terpinyl acetate; nopol; nopyl acetate; 2-phenylethanol; 2-phenylethyl acetate; benzyl alcohol; benzyl acetate; benzyl salicylate; benzyl benzoate; styrallyl acetate; dimethylbenzylcarbinol; trichloromethylphenylcarbinyl methylphenylcarbinyl acetate; isononyl acetate; vetiveryl acetate; vetiverol; 2-methyl-3-(p-tert-butylphenyl)-propanal; 2-methyl-3-(p-isopropylphenyl)-propanal; 3-(p-tert-butylphenyl)-propanal; 4-(4-methyl-3-pentenyl)-3-cyclohexenecarbaldehyde; 4-acetoxy-3-pentyltetrahydropyran; methyl dihydrojasmonate; 2-n-heptylcyclopentanone; 3-methyl-2-pentyl-cyclopentanone; n-decanal; n-dodecanal; 9-decenol-1; phenoxyethyl isobutyrate; phenylacetaldehyde dimethylacetal; phenylacetaldehyde diethylacetal; geranonitrile; citronellonitrile; cedryl acetal; 3-isocamphylcyclohexanol; cedryl methylether; isolongifolanone; aubepine nitrile; aubepine; heliotropine; eugenol; vanillin; diphenyl oxide; hydroxycitronellal ionones; methyl ionones; isomethyl ionones; irones; cis-3-hexenol and esters thereof; indane musk fragrances; tetralin musk fragrances; isochroman musk fragrances; macrocyclic ketones; macrolactone musk fragrances; ethylene brassylate.
Suitable solvents, diluents or carriers for perfumes ingredients mentioned above are for examples, ethanol, isopropanol, diethylene glycol, monoethyl ether, dipropylene glycol, diethyl phthalate, triethyl citrate, etc. The amount of such solvents, diluents or carriers incorporated in the perfumes is preferably kept to the minimum needed to provide a homogeneous perfume solution.
Perfume ingredients may also be suitably added as releasable fragrances, for example, as pro-perfumes or pro-fragrances as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,205 Hartman et al., issued Jul. 29, 1997 incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention may comprise from about 0%, preferably from about 0.5% to about 10%, preferably to about 0.5%, more preferably to about 4%, most preferably to about 3% by weight, of one or more polyoxyalkylene alkyl amide surface active agent.
The nonionic surfactants suitable for use in the present invention have the formula: 
wherein R is C7-C21 linear alkyl, C7-C21 branched alkyl, C7-C21 linear alkenyl, C7-C21 branched alkenyl, and mixtures thereof. Preferably the nonionic surfactants of the present invention are derived from naturally occurring feedstocks, therefore said nonionic surfactants comprise acyl units having the formula: 
wherein said acyl unit is derived from a source of triglyceride selected from the group consisting of tallow, partially hydrogenated tallow, lard, coconut oil, partially hydrogenated coconut oil, palm kernel oil, hydrogenated palm kernel oil, canola oil, partially hydrogenated canola oil, safflower oil, partially hydrogenated safflower oil, peanut oil, partially hydrogenated peanut oil, sunflower oil, partially hydrogenated sunflower oil, corn oil, partially hydrogenated corn oil, soybean oil, partially hydrogenated soybean oil, tall oil, partially hydrogenated tall oil, rice bran oil, partially hydrogenated rice bran oil, and mixtures thereof. Further preferred sources of triglyceride for the acyl unit are synthetic triglyceride feedstocks, for example, triglycerides which are prepared via chemical reaction or other process rather than being derived from a natural source. More preferred feedstocks for said acyl units are tallow, partially hydrogenated tallow, coconut oil, partially hydrogenated coconut oil, canola oil, hydrogenated canola oil, synthetic triglycerides, and mixtures thereof. A preferred triglyceride source is tri-oleyl triglycerides.
R1 is ethylene; R2 is C3-C4 linear alkyl, C3-C4 branched alkyl, and mixtures thereof; preferably R2 is 1,2-propylene. Nonionic surfactants which comprise a mixture of R1 and R2 units preferably comprise from about 4 to about 12 ethylene units in combination with from about 1 to about 4 1,2-propylene units. The units may be alternating, or grouped together in any combination suitable to the formulator. Preferably the ratio of R1 units to R2 units is from about 4:1 to about 8:1. Preferably an R2 units (i.e. 1,2-propylene) is attached to the nitrogen atom followed by the balance of the chain comprising from 4 to 8 ethylene units.
R3 is hydrogen, C1-C4 linear alkyl, C3-C4 branched alkyl, and mixtures thereof; preferably hydrogen or methyl, more preferably hydrogen.
R4 is hydrogen, C1-C4 linear alkyl, C3-C4 branched alkyl, and mixtures thereof; preferably hydrogen. When the index m is equal to 2 the index n must be equal to 0 and the R4 unit is absent and is instead replaced by a xe2x80x94[(R1O)x(R2O)yR3] unit.
The index m is 1 or 2, the index n is 0 or 1, provided that when m is equal to 1, n is equal to 1; and when m is 2 n is 0; preferably m is equal to 1 and n is equal to one, resulting in one xe2x80x94[(R1O)x(R2O)yR3] unit and R4 being present on the nitrogen. The index x is from 0 to about 50, preferably from about 3 to about 25, more preferably from about 3 to about 10. The index y is from 0 to about 10, preferably 0, however when the index y is not equal to 0, y is from 1 to about 4. Preferably all of the alkyleneoxy units are ethyleneoxy units. Those skilled in the art of ethoxylated polyoxyalkylene alkyl amide surface active agents will recognized that the values for the indices x and y are average values and the true values may range over several values depending upon the process used to alkoxylate the amides.
Suitable means for preparing the polyoxyalkylene alkylamide surface active agents of the present invention can be found in xe2x80x9cSurfactant Science Seriesxe2x80x9d, Editor Martin Schick, Volume I, Chapter 8 (1967) and Volume XIX, Chapter 1 (1987) included herein by reference.
Suitable nonionic surfactants to serve as the viscosity/dispersibility modifiers include addition products of ethylene oxide and, optionally, propylene oxide, with fatty alcohols, fatty acids, fatty amines, etc. They are referred to herein as ethoxylated fatty alcohols, ethoxylated fatty acids, and ethoxylated fatty amines. Any of the alkoxylated materials of the particular type described hereinafter can be used as the nonionic surfactant. In general terms, the nonionics herein, when used alone, in liquid compositions are at a level of from 0% to 5%, preferably from 0.1% to 5%, more preferably from 0.2% to 3%. Suitable compounds are substantially water-soluble surfactants of the general formula:
R2xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94(C2H4O)zxe2x80x94C2H4OH
wherein R2 for both solid and liquid compositions is selected from the group consisting of primary, secondary and branched chain alkyl and/or acyl hydrocarbyl groups; primary, secondary and branched chain alkenyl hydrocarbyl groups; and primary, secondary and branched chain alkyl- and alkenyl-substituted phenolic hydrocarbyl groups; said hydrocarbyl groups having a hydrocarbyl chain length of from 8 to 20, preferably from 10 to 18 carbon atoms. More preferably the hydrocarbyl chain length for liquid compositions is from 16 to 18 carbon atoms and for solid compositions from 10 to 14 carbon atoms. In the general formula for the ethoxylated nonionic surfactants herein, Y is typically xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(O)N(R)Rxe2x80x94, preferably xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, and in which R2, and R, when present, have the meanings given hereinbefore, and/or R can be hydrogen, and z is at least 8, preferably at least 10-11. Performance and, usually, stability of the softener composition decrease when fewer ethoxylate groups are present. The nonionic surfactants herein are characterized by an HLB (hydrophilic-lipophilic balance) of from 7 to 20, preferably from 8 to 15. Of course, by defining R2 and the number of ethoxylate groups, the HLB of the surfactant is, in general, determined. However, it is to be noted that the nonionic ethoxylated surfactants useful herein, for concentrated liquid compositions, contain relatively long chain R2 groups and are relatively highly ethoxylated. While shorter alkyl chain surfactants having short ethoxylated groups can possess the requisite HLB, they are not as effective herein. Nonionic surfactants as the viscosity/dispersibility modifiers are preferred over the other modifiers disclosed herein for compositions with higher levels of perfume.
Examples of nonionic surfactants follow. The nonionic surfactants of this invention are not limited to these examples. In the examples, the integer defines the number of ethoxy (EO) groups in the molecule.
Stabilizers are highly desirable in finished compositions. The term xe2x80x9cstabilizer,xe2x80x9d as used herein, includes antioxidants and reductive agents. These agents are present at a level of from 0%, preferably from about 0.001%, more preferably from about 0.01%, even more preferably from about 0.035% to about 2.0%, preferably to about 0.2%, more preferably to about 0.1% for antioxidants, and more preferably from about 0.01% to about 0.2% for reductive agents, in either the formed softener active or in the final composition. For the premix, the levels are adjusted, depending on the concentrations of the softener active in the premix and the finished composition. These assure good odor stability under long term storage conditions. Antioxidants and reductive agent stabilizers are especially critical for unscented or low scent products (no or low perfume).
Examples of antioxidants that can be added to the dispersion compositions include a mixture of ascorbic acid, ascorbic palmitate, propyl gallate, available from Eastman Chemical Products, Inc., under the trade names Tenox(copyright) PG and Tenox(copyright) S-1; a mixture of BHT (butylated hydroxytoluene), BHA (butylated hydroxyanisole), propyl gallate, and citric acid, available from Eastman Chemical Products, Inc., under the trade name Tenox(copyright)-6; butylated hydroxytoluene, available from UOP Process Division under the trade name Sustane(copyright) BHT; tertiary butylhydroquinone, Eastman Chemical Products, Inc., as Tenox(copyright) TBHQ; natural tocopherols, Eastman Chemical Products, Inc., as Tenox(copyright) GT-1/GT-2; and butylated hydroxyanisole, Eastman Chemical Products, Inc., as BHA; long chain esters (C8-C22) of gallic acid, e.g., dodecyl gallate; Irganox(copyright) 1010; Irganox(copyright) 1035; Irganox(copyright) B 1171; Irganox(copyright) 1425; Irganox(copyright) 3114; Irganox(copyright) 3125; a mixtures thereof; preferably Irganox(copyright) 3125, Irganox(copyright) 1425, Irganox(copyright) 3114, and mixtures thereof; more preferably Irganox(copyright) 3125 alone or mixed with citric acid and/or other chelators such as isopropyl citrate, Dequest(copyright) 2010, available from Monsanto with a chemical name of 1-hydroxyethylidene-1,1-diphosphonic acid (etidronic acid), and Tiron(copyright), available from Kodak with a chemical name of 4,5-dihydroxy-m-benzene-sulfonic acid/sodium salt and DTPA.RTM., available from Aldrich with a chemical name of diethylenetriaminepentaacetic acid. For further examples of suitable stabilizers see U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,179 Wahl et al., issued Feb. 28, 1995 incorporated herein by reference.
Low molecular weight water soluble solvents can also be used at levels of from 0% to 12%, preferably from 1% to 10%, more preferably from 2% to 8% by weight. Such solvents include: ethanol; isopropanol; propylene glycol; hexylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol; 1,3-propanediol; propylene carbonate; 1,4 cyclohexanedimethanol; etc. but do not include any of the principal solvents. These water soluble solvents have a greater affinity for water in the presence of hydrophobic materials like the softener compound than the principal solvents.
Among the above described co-solvent to be used in combination with the principal solvent, hexylene glycol and/or ethanol are preferred co-solvents. Due to processing conditions, some of the I solvents which comprises the compositions of the present invention enter into the formulation by way of the softener active, for example, ethanol, hexylene glycol, and mixtures thereof can be used in preparing the preferred softener actives of the present invention and, therefore, are part of the DEQA raw material system.
The compositions formed via the present invention may include one or more chelating agents such as copper and/or nickel chelating agents (xe2x80x9cchelatorsxe2x80x9d), for example, diethylenetriaminepentaacetic acid (DTPA) or ethylenediamine-N,Nxe2x80x2-disuccinnic acid (EDDS) which can be added during the formation of the fabric softening active or the fabric softening composition. The chelating agent may be present in the composition in the range of from about 0.001% to about 10% by weight of the composition. More preferably the chelant is present in the range of from about 0.01% to about 5% and most preferably in the range of from about 0.01% to about 3% by weight of the composition.
Such water-soluble chelating agents can be selected from the group consisting of amino carboxylates, amino phosphonates, polyfunctionally-substituted aromatic chelating agents and mixtures thereof, all as hereinafter defined and all preferably in their acidic form. Amino carboxylates useful as chelating agents herein include ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid (EDTA), N-hydroxyethylethylenediaminetriacetates, nitrilotriacetates (NTA), ethylenediamine tetraproprionates, ethylenediamine-N,Nxe2x80x2-diglutamates, 2-hyroxypropylenediamine-N,Nxe2x80x2-disuccinates, triethylenetetraaminehexacetates, diethylenetriaminepentaacetates (DTPA) and ethanoldiglycines, including their water-soluble salts such as the alkali metal, ammonium, and substituted ammonium salts thereof and mixtures thereof.
Amino phosphonates are also suitable for use as chelating agents in the compositions of the invention when at least low levels of total phosphorus are permitted in rinse-added fabric softener compositions, and include ethylenediaminetetrakis (methylenephosphonates), diethylenetriamine-N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x3,Nxe2x80x3-pentakis(methane phosphonate) (DTMP) and 1-hydroxyethane-1,1-diphosphonate (HEDP). Preferably, these amino phosphonates to not contain alkyl or alkenyl groups with more than about 6 carbon atoms.
As can be seen from the foregoing, a wide variety of chelators may be added to the compositions. Indeed, simple polycarboxylates such as citrate, oxydisuccinate, and the like, may also be used, although such chelators are not as effective as the amino carboxylates and phosphonates, on a weight basis. Accordingly, usage levels may be adjusted to take into account differing degrees of chelating effectiveness. The chelators herein will preferably have a stability constant (of the fully ionized chelator) for copper ions of at least about 5, preferably at least about 7. Typically, the chelators will comprise from about 0.5% to about 10%, more preferably from about 0.75% to about 5%, by weight of the compositions herein.
For preferred chelants for use in obtaining enhanced color fidelity in the compositions of the present invention see U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,376 Rusche et al., issued Nov. 11, 1997 included herein by reference in its entirety.
Cationic charge boosters may be added to the rinse-added fabric softening compositions of the present invention. Typically, ethanol is used to prepare many of the below listed ingredients and is therefore a source of solvent into the final product formulation. The formulator is not limited to ethanol, but instead can add other solvents inter alia hexyleneglycol to aid in formulation of the final composition. This is especially true in clear, translucent, isotropic compositions.
The preferred cationic charge boosters of the present invention are described herein below.
i) Quaternary Ammonium Compounds
A preferred composition of the present invention comprises at least about 0.2%, preferably from about 0.2% to about 10%, more preferably from about 0.2% to about 5% by weight, of a cationic charge booster having the formula: 
wherein R1, R2, R3, and R4 are each independently C1-C22 alkyl, C3-C22 alkenyl, R5xe2x80x94Qxe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94, wherein R5 is C1-C22 alkyl, and mixtures thereof, m is from 1 to about 6; X is an anion.
Preferably R1 is C6-C22 alkyl, C6-C22 alkenyl, and mixtures thereof, more preferably C11-C18 alkyl, C11-C18 alkenyl, and mixtures thereof; R2, R3, and R4 are each preferably C1-C4 alkyl, more preferably each R2, R3, and R4 are methyl.
The formulator may similarly choose R1 to be a R5xe2x80x94Qxe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94 moiety wherein R5 is an alkyl or alkenyl moiety having from 1 to 22 carbon atoms, preferably the alkyl or alkenyl moiety when taken together with the Q unit is an acyl unit derived preferably derived from a source of triglyceride selected from the group consisting of tallow, partially hydrogenated tallow, lard, partially hydrogenated lard, vegetable oils and/or partially hydrogenated vegetable oils, such as, canola oil, safflower oil, peanut oil, sunflower oil, corn oil, soybean oil, tall oil, rice bran oil, etc. and mixtures thereof.
An example of a fabric softener cationic booster comprising a R5xe2x80x94Qxe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94 moiety has the formula: 
wherein R5xe2x80x94Qxe2x80x94 is an oleoyl units and m is equal to 2.
X is a softener compatible anion, preferably the anion of a strong acid, for example, chloride, bromide, methylsulfate, ethylsulfate, sulfate, nitrate and mixtures thereof, more preferably chloride and methyl sulfate.
ii) Polyvinyl Amines
A preferred composition according to the present invention contains at least about 0.2%, preferably from about 0.2% to about 5%, more preferably from about 0.2% to about 2% by weight, of one or more polyvinyl amines having the formula 
wherein y is from about 3 to about 10,000, preferably from about 10 to about 5,000, more preferably from about 20 to about 500. Polyvinyl amines suitable for use in the present invention are available from BASF.
Optionally, one or more of the polyvinyl amine backbone xe2x80x94NH2 unit hydrogens can be substituted by an alkyleneoxy unit having the formula:
xe2x80x94(R1O)xR2
wherein R1 is C2-C4 alkylene, R2 is hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, and mixtures thereof; x is from 1 to 50. In one embodiment or the present invention the polyvinyl amine is reacted first with a substrate which places a 2-propyleneoxy unit directly on the nitrogen followed by reaction of one or more moles of ethylene oxide to form a unit having the general formula: 
wherein x has the value of from 1 to about 50. Substitutions such as the above are represented by the abbreviated formula POxe2x80x94EOxxe2x80x94. However, more than one propyleneoxy unit can be incorporated into the alkyleneoxy substituent.
Polyvinyl amines are especially preferred for use as cationic charge booster in liquid fabric softening compositions since the greater number of amine moieties per unit weight provides substantial charge density. In addition, the cationic charge is generated in situ and the level of cationic charge can be adjusted by the formulator.
iii) Polyalkyleneimines
A preferred composition of the present invention comprises at least about 0.2%, preferably from about 0.2% to about 10%, more preferably from about 0.2% to about 5% by weight, of a polyalkyleneimine charge booster having the formula: 
wherein the value of m is from 2 to about 700 and the value of n is from 0 to about 350. Preferably the compounds of the present invention comprise polyamines having a ratio of m:n that is at least 1:1 but may include linear polymers (n equal to 0) as well as a range as high as 10:1, preferably the ratio is 2:1. When the ratio of m:n is 2:1, the ratio of primary:secondary:tertary amine moieties, that is the ratio of xe2x80x94RNH2, xe2x80x94RNH, and xe2x80x94RN moieties, is 1:2:1.
R units are C2-C8 alkylene, C3-C8 alkyl substituted alkylene, and mixtures thereof, preferably ethylene, 1,2-propylene, 1,3-propylene, and mixtures thereof, more preferably ethylene. R units serve to connect the amine nitrogens of the backbone.
Optionally, one or more of the polyvinyl amine backbone xe2x80x94NH2 unit hydrogens can be substituted by an alkyleneoxy unit having the formula:
xe2x80x94(R1O)xR2
wherein R1 is C2-C4 alkylene, R2 is hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, and mixtures thereof; x is from 1 to 50. In one embodiment or the present invention the polyvinyl amine is reacted first with a substrate which places a 2-propyleneoxy unit directly on the nitrogen followed by reaction of one or more moles of ethylene oxide to form a unit having the general formula: 
wherein x has the value of from 1 to about 50. Substitutions such as the above are represented by the abbreviated formula POxe2x80x94EOxxe2x80x94. However, more than one propyleneoxy unit can be incorporated into the alkyleneoxy substituent.
The preferred polyamine cationic charge boosters suitable for use in rinse-added fabric softener compositions comprise backbones wherein less than 50% of the R groups comprise more than 3 carbon atoms. The use of two and three carbon spacers as R moieties between nitrogen atoms in the backbone is advantageous for controlling the charge booster properties of the molecules. More preferred embodiments of the present invention comprise less than 25% moieties having more than 3 carbon atoms. Yet more preferred backbones comprise less than 10% moieties having more than 3 carbon atoms. Most preferred backbones comprise 100% ethylene moieties.
The cationic charge boosting polyamines of the present invention comprise homogeneous or non-homogeneous polyamine backbones, preferably homogeneous backbones. For the purpose of the present invention the term xe2x80x9chomogeneous polyamine backbonexe2x80x9d is defined as a polyamine backbone having R units that are the same (i.e., all ethylene). However, this sameness definition does not exclude polyamines that comprise other extraneous units comprising the polymer backbone that are present due to an artifact of the chosen method of chemical synthesis. For example, it is known to those skilled in the art that ethanolamine may be used as an xe2x80x9cinitiatorxe2x80x9d in the synthesis of polyethyleneimines, therefore a sample of polyethyleneimine that comprises one hydroxyethyl moiety resulting from the polymerization xe2x80x9cinitiatorxe2x80x9d would be considered to comprise a homogeneous polyamine backbone for the purposes of the present invention.
For the purposes of the present invention the term xe2x80x9cnon-homogeneous polymer backbonexe2x80x9d refers to polyamine backbones that are a composite of one or more alkylene or substituted alkylene moieties, for example, ethylene and 1,2-propylene units taken together as R units
However, not all of the suitable charge booster agents belonging to this category of polyamine comprise the above described polyamines. Other polyamines that comprise the backbone of the compounds of the present invention are generally polyalkyleneamines (PAA""s), polyalkyleneimines (PAI""s), preferably polyethyleneamine (PEA""s), or polyethyleneimines (PEI""s). A common polyalkyleneamine (PAA) is tetrabutylenepentamine. PEA""s are obtained by reactions involving ammonia and ethylene dichloride, followed by fractional distillation. The common PEA""s obtained are triethylenetetramine (TETA) and tetraethylenepentamine (TEPA). Above the pentamines, i.e., the hexamines, heptamines, octamines and possibly nonamines, the cogenerically derived mixture does not appear to separate by distillation and can include other materials such as cyclic amines and particularly piperazines. There can also be present cyclic amines with side chains in which nitrogen atoms appear. See U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,372, Dickinson, issued May 14, 1957, which describes the preparation of PEA""s.
The PEI""s which comprise the preferred backbones of the charge boosters of the present invention can be prepared, for example, by polymerizing ethyleneimine in the presence of a catalyst such as carbon dioxide, sodium bisulfite, sulfuric acid, hydrogen peroxide, hydrochloric acid, acetic acid, etc. Specific methods for preparing PEI""s are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,182,306, Ulrich et al., issued Dec. 5, 1939; U.S. Pat. No. 3,033,746, Mayle et al., issued May 8, 1962; U.S. Pat. No. 2,208,095, Esselmann et al., issued Jul. 16, 1940; U.S. Pat. No. 2,806,839, Crowther, issued Sep. 17, 1957; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,553,696, Wilson, issued May 21, 1951 (all herein incorporated by reference). In addition to the linear and branched PEI""s, the present invention also includes the cyclic amines that are typically formed as artifacts of synthesis. The presence of these materials may be increased or decreased depending on the conditions chosen by the formulator.
iv) Poly-Quaternary Ammonium Compounds
A preferred composition of the present invention comprises at least about 0.2%, preferably from about 0.2% to about 10%, more preferably from about 0.2% to about 5% by weight, of a cationic charge booster having the formula: 
wherein R is substituted or unsubstituted C2-C12 alkylene, substituted or unsubstituted C2-C12 hydroxyalkylene; each R1 is independently C1-C4 alkyl, each R2 is independently C1-C22 alkyl, C3-C22 alkenyl, R5xe2x80x94Qxe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94, wherein R5 is C1-C22 alkyl, C3-C22 alkenyl, and mixtures thereof; m is from 1 to about 6; Q is a carbonyl unit as defined hereinabove; and mixtures thereof; X is an anion.
Preferably R is ethylene; R1 is methyl or ethyl, more preferably methyl; at least one R2 is preferably C1-C4 alkyl, more preferably methyl. Preferably at least one R2 is C11-C22 alkyl, C11-C22 alkenyl, and mixtures thereof.
The formulator may similarly choose R2 to be a R5xe2x80x94Qxe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94 moiety wherein R5 is an alkyl moiety having from 1 to 22 carbon atoms, preferably the alkyl moiety when taken together with the Q unit is an acyl unit derived preferably derived from a source of triglyceride selected from the group consisting of tallow, partially hydrogenated tallow, lard, partially hydrogenated lard, vegetable oils and/or partially hydrogenated vegetable oils, such as, canola oil, safflower oil, peanut oil, sunflower oil, corn oil, soybean oil, tall oil, rice bran oil, etc. and mixtures thereof.
An example of a fabric softener cationic booster comprising a R5xe2x80x94Qxe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94 moiety has the formula: 
wherein R1 is methyl, one R2 units is methyl and the other R2 unit is R5xe2x80x94Qxe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94 wherein R5xe2x80x94Qxe2x80x94 is an oleoyl unit and m is equal to 2.
X is a softener compatible anion, preferably the anion of a strong acid, for example, chloride, bromide, methylsulfate, ethylsulfate, sulfate, nitrate and mixtures thereof, more preferably chloride and methyl sulfate.
Relatively concentrated compositions containing both saturated and unsaturated diester quaternary ammonium compounds can be prepared that are stable without the addition of concentration aids. However, the compositions of the present invention may require organic and/or inorganic concentration aids to go to even higher concentrations and/or to meet higher stability standards depending on the other ingredients. These concentration aids which typically can be viscosity modifiers may be needed, or preferred, for ensuring stability under extreme conditions when particular softener active levels are used. The surfactant concentration aids are typically selected from the group consisting of (1) single long chain alkyl cationic surfactants; (2) nonionic surfactants; (3) amine oxides; (4) fatty acids; and (5) mixtures thereof. These aids are described in PandG application Ser. No. 08/461,207, filed Jun. 5, 1995, Wahl et al., specifically on page 14, line 12 to page 20, line 12, which is herein incorporated by reference.
When said dispersibility aids are present, the total level is from 2% to 25%, preferably from 3% to 17%, more preferably from 4% to 15%, and even more preferably from 5% to 13% by weight of the composition. These materials can either be added as part of the active softener raw material, e.g., the mono-long chain alkyl cationic surfactant and/or the fatty acid which are reactants used to form the fabric softener active as discussed hereinbefore, or added as a separate component. The total level of dispersibility aid includes any amount that may be present as part of the softener active.
Particular to the embodiments of the rinse-added fabric softeners according to the present invention, certain soil release agents provide not only the below described soil release properties but are added for their suitability in maintaining proper viscosity, especially in the dispersed phase, non-isotropic compositions.
Any polymeric soil release agent known to those skilled in the art can optionally be employed in the compositions and processes of this invention. Polymeric soil release agents are characterized by having both hydrophilic segments, to hydrophilize the surface of hydrophobic fibers, such as polyester and nylon, and hydrophobic segments, to deposit upon hydrophobic fibers and remain adhered thereto through completion of the rinsing cycle and, thus, serve as an anchor for the hydrophilic segments. This can enable stains occurring subsequent to treatment with the soil release agent to be more easily cleaned in later washing procedures.
If utilized, soil release agents will generally comprise from about 0.01% to about 10.0%, by weight, of the detergent compositions herein, typically from about 0.1% to about 5%, preferably from about 0.2% to about 3.0%.
The following, all included herein by reference, describe soil release polymers suitable for use in the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,230 Hays, issued May 25, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,929 Basadur, issued Jul. 8, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,093, Nicol, et al., issued Dec. 28, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,857 Gosselink, issued Oct. 27, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,451, Scheibel et al., issued November 6; U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,857, Gosselink, issued Oct. 27, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,730, Gosselink et al., issued Dec. 8, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,580, Gosselink, issued Jan. 26, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,896, Maldonado et al., issued Oct. 31, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,447, Gosselink et al., issued Sep. 11, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,807 Gosselink et al., issued May 16, 1995; European Patent Application 0 219 048, published Apr. 22, 1987 by Kud, et al.
Further suitable soil release agents are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,824, Violland et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,918 Lagasse et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,524 Tung et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,681, Ruppert et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,918; U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,989; U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,524; EP 279,134 A, 1988, to Rhone-Poulenc Chemie; EP 457,205 A to BASF (1991); and DE 2,335,044 to Unilever N. V., 1974 all incorporated herein by reference.
Commercially available soil release agents include the METOLOSE SM100, METOLOSE SM200 manufactured by Shin-etsu Kagaku Kogyo K.K., SOKALAN type of material, e.g., SOKALAN HP-22, available from BASF (Germany), ZELCON 5126 (from Dupont) and MILEASE T (from ICI).
A preferred soil release agent is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,857 Gosselink, issued Oct. 27, 1987.
The compositions and processes herein can optionally comprise one or more enzymes such as lipases, proteases, cellulase, amylases and peroxidases. A preferred enzyme for use herein is a cellulase enzyme. Indeed, this type of enzyme will further provide a color care benefit to the treated fabric. Cellulases usable herein include both bacterial and fungal types, preferably having a pH optimum between 5 and 9.5. U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,307 discloses suitable fungal cellulases from Humicola insolens or Humicola strain DSM1800 or a cellulase 212-producing fungus belonging to the genus Aeromonas, and cellulase extracted from the hepatopancreas of a marine mollusk, Dolabella Auricula Solander. Suitable cellulases are also disclosed in GB-A-2.075.028; GB-A-2.095.275 and DE-OS-2.247.832. CAREZYME(copyright) and CELLUZYME(copyright) (Novo) are especially useful. Other suitable cellulases are also disclosed in WO 91/17243 to Novo, WO 96/34092, WO 96/34945 and EP-A-0,739,982. In practical terms for current commercial preparations, typical amounts are up to 5 mg by weight, more typically 0.01 mg to 3 mg, of active enzyme per gram of the detergent composition. Stated otherwise, the compositions herein will typically comprise from 0.001% to 5%, preferably 0.01%-1% by weight of a commercial enzyme preparation. In the particular cases where activity of the enzyme preparation can be defined otherwise such as with cellulases, corresponding activity units are preferred (e.g. CEVU or cellulase Equivalent Viscosity Units). For instance, the compositions of the present invention can contain cellulase enzymes at a level equivalent to an activity from 0.5 to 1000 CEVU/gram of composition. Cellulase enzyme preparations used for the purpose of formulating the compositions of this invention typically have an activity comprised between 1,000 and 10,000 CEVU/gram in liquid form, around 1,000 CEVU/gram in solid form.
Other optional ingredients useful in compositions of the present invention include, but are not limited to, dye transfer inhibiting agents, scum dispersants, suds suppressors, optical brighteners or other brightening or whitening agents, dye fixing agents, light fading protection agents, oxygen bleach protection agents, fabric softening clay, anti-static agents, other active ingredients, carriers, hydrotropes, processing aids, dyes or pigments, bactericides, colorants, perfumes, preservatives, opacifiers, anti-shrinkage agents, anti-wrinkle agents, fabric crisping agents, spotting agents, germicides, fungicides, anti-corrosion agents, and the like.
The following are non-limiting examples of rinse-added fabric softener compositions according to the present invention.